Defying Gravity
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Kakashi found himself in a predicament. How can he woo a girl that keeps misinterpreting his advances because she thinks its only pity he feels? -Kaka/Fem!Naru- Continuation of Blue October.
1. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters nor the lyrics.**

**Author Note:** Here is continuation of the one-shot I made few weeks ago. Not sure why I'm writing this but I'll just let my muse continue! Hopefully I can write the other chapters for my other stories yet I'll write what I can, till than hope you enjoy! - Yun

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Author: **Yun Akuma

Summary: Kakashi found himself in a predicament. How can he woo a girl that keeps misinterpreting his advances because she thinks its only pity he feels? -Kaka/Fem!Naru- Continuation of Blue October.

* * *

0-0

_**Because I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No I can't live without you no more  
Oh I stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia**_

0-0

* * *

Maybe it was the light playing tricks on Kakashi's eyes when his gaze fell back to the younger woman resting beneath the hospital sheets, made his stomach churn of the dark thoughts came up to mind. Blonde greasy hair was in lose braid, skin now a pale tone than the usual tan skin he was used to and lips chapped from not drinking for weeks. Yet she was still beautiful in his eyes, sighed in relief as her chest rose and lowered with each breath she took. It was good sign she was slowly recovering quickly from the poisons effect and the fox now was able to counter it out of her system.

But observing the coma patient in front of him, didn't take away the urge to kiss the tempting lips and nuzzle the girl's neck to release the ache he felt to touch the minx sleeping away the days.

Guilt rose on his already heavy conscious mind, reminding him the age gap between the two was something to consider now that he found had time on hand. Yet he pushed those dark thoughts to a corner of his mind and took the small pale hand that wasn't connected in wires in his own. Gave small squeeze, hoping that she would finally open her eyes.

It had taken him hours to be left alone with Natsumi after everyone kept trying to visit the energetic blonde they loved...yet it took him weeks to even be in the same room with the said girl.

_'May the gods finally take pity on me now. I'm not damn moving from this room till you wake up Natsumi. ' _he thought darkly, from the corner of his eye he could see nurses checking in the room and eying him in observations by Tsunade's orders. Sent a dark glare to the nurse, watched in amusement as the brunette shut the door in fear of the copy nin's glare. "I'm not leaving, Natsumi. You won't wake up alone." giving the small hand light, comforting squeeze, and opened a familiar orange book.

* * *

**0-Flash Back-0

* * *

**

"_What do you mean I can't in the same room with her?" growled out the silver hair man through clenched teeth, staring at his superior who also was glaring down at him disapprovingly. _

"_You heard him Hatake. Natsumi can't be visited for a few days or more because her body defenses are too low to protect her from getting infections. The fox's chakra is sealed away by special seals no one here recognizes because of those missing bastards and Jiraiya will be coming back to fix the problem to speed her recovery." brown eyes narrowed at the middle aged man as he tugged back his hair in frustration. "I suggest you go and rest." _

_Kakashi shook his head, "No, I'll stay here in the hallway. If I can't in the room with her than I'll watch her from here but I refuse to let her out of my sight." stubbornly leaned back on the wall facing the window where Natsumi rested in. Tsunade held back the urge to pound her fist upon the stubborn male's thick head in front of her, yet turning to where the sleeping blonde was connected in machines and IV's she could somewhat understand his reasoning._

_Till she saw the way his eyes viewed her adopted grandchild in what seemed to be a deep longing like a dog would miss being by its master's side and felt protectiveness spring up. "If I refuse to let you stay in the hospital?" saw mismatched eyes glance at her boringly._

"_I'll find a way to hurt myself and be brought back in the hospital building. As I stated before, I'm not leaving her side, no matter if its an order by you Hokage-sama." onyx eye returned back to the moaning Uzumaki as uniformed nurses inside fixed the wires on her body. Held himself back, sending a thank you to his father for his self discipline teachings as he wished he could go inside the room and comfort the young woman. _

"_You know your relationship with gaki won't last Kakashi." Tsunade smirked at the man seeing his shoulders stiffen yet made no comment to her statement. "She's too young and naïve to be settling down with a man whose baggage is something one has to consider. I suggest you stand back and let Natsumi find someone around her own age to settle down with." _

_Started walking away, "If you mean to tell me that she will settle down with any of those foolish boys around her than you're sadly mistake, Tsunade." onyx eye glared down at the hokage's surprised expression morph into fury by his next comment. "I'll be the one she will go to. I'll be the one she'll stay with so keep your dirty schemes away from her." _

"_I hardly doubt it Hatake. We'll see how you fare on winning my gaki's heart because every heart changes overtime. Even she will have a change in heart." the warning clear to the silver hair jonin but he stood his ground, watching the older blonde disappear down the hallway. His gaze fell back to the blonde fighting against the odds, felt his insides tighten as pain marred Natsumi's face. _

"_I believe in you." he whispered through the thick glass barrier, and quietly hoped the toad sannin would hurry to arrive. With hands clenched in his pockets, he could only pray Natsumi's body wouldn't fall back in recovery...

* * *

_

**0- End of Flash Back-0

* * *

**

"How is she doing Kakashi-sensei?" looking up to meet green troubled eyes on the other side of the bed. Felt himself relax seeing the medic nin in front of him, gave an eye-smile at her.

"Sleeping the days away. But I felt her squeeze my hand few days ago so she's slowly coming back to us." the silver hair took pride on the blonde's squeeze made Sakura smile sadly at the older man in front of her. Taking an empty seat she too looked at the blonde, hoping she would wake up from the month and half coma she had been stuck in.

"What do you think Natsumi will do once she wake up?" Sakura tried to make a conversation in the silent room, heard cloths shift and didn't comment on the way Kakashi seem to search for the hand he released when he saw her and hold on to it in reassurance.

"I've been thinking that myself, but she'll probably want a long shower instead of those lousy sponge baths. Maybe she'll want to eat ramen to her hearts content and go straight back to pranking everyone to get her title of prankster kunoichi known once more." Sakura stayed silent, felt a little jealous on how her sensei's voice spoke in prideful tone about the sleeping woman before them.

Glancing at the medical clipboard on the side of the bed, knew her answer of seeing the prankster they loved wouldn't be rushing back on her feet even if she did rose from this predicament. Muscles would be weak from non-use and her stomach wouldn't be taking any food for a small time as they had to reintroduce it to solid foods again. Yet when her emerald eyes peaked at the jonin, she could only hope Natsumi would realize what the man had been through just to stay on her side.

Sakura gave Kakashi a small smile, "She'll wake up sensei."

Kakashi took his eyes off of Natsumi to face the pink haired girl, "I know she will, Sakura. We all know she will. We just have to wait." smiled underneath his mask to the woman he vowed to win her heart.

_'Just come back home, you silly girl.'

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter One.**_


	2. Painting Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters nor the lyrics.**

**Author Note:** Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter, till next time! - Yun

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Author: **Yun Akuma

Summary: Kakashi found himself in a predicament. How can he woo a girl that keeps putting his advances down because she thinks its only pity he feels? -Kaka/Fem!Naru- Continuation of Blue October.

**Chapter Two**: Painting Flowers

* * *

0-0_**  
**__**When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you. **_

0-0

* * *

Sasuke sat silently on the wood stumps on team seven's grounds, twirling a kunai around his finger lazily. His eyes focused to the silent space he knew he needed as he faced his dark thoughts. He could hear almost hear the warm laughter he missed of his adoptive young sister yet turned around to where the sound came from. Only resulted to him glaring to the direction where the hospital stood. "Stupid. Stupid." he muttered and threw the weapon ahead of him where the other six lay in a straight line.

"You know you can go visit her, Sasuke." the familiar voice said, making the brunette glare to where pink hair came to view and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he could go visit but seeing the protective jonin guarding her like a dog was something he wasn't up to this early in the afternoon.

"How is the dobe doing?" ignored the eyes staring at him when he went to pick up his weapons.

"She's the same as she was two weeks ago. The poisons are out of her system and now her body just has to recover." Sakura shrugged and leaned back on the trees nearby, keeping her emerald eyes on her teammate. Smiled sadly noticing shoulders stiffen for a second and relax. "Kakashi-sensei is with her."

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, "Shouldn't he be? He cares about her so whats the problem?" ignoring the way Sakura's eyes darken at his comment.

"He shouldn't be having those feeling for his student, Sasuke! How can you stay so calm about something like this?" the Uchiha glanced back to his teammate with a bored expression.

"What about it? Its not like he's taking advantage of her while she's in a coma. He was close to her before I returned and after so tell me what's the point of arguing about the two's relationship?" ignoring the angry glare the emerald eyes sent him and put away his weapon in his waist pouch.

Sakura shook her head at the other boy's reply. "Its wrong Sasuke. I mean he's way older than her and its frowned upon in the village if a student and teacher settle down together." she started off and got cut off when sharigan eyes stared her down. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she stared down the eyes facing her. "You and I know Kakashi isn't able to love her properly with the way he carries the weight of his past. I'm not going to allow him to play her like a damn kunai when she can be with someone her _age_ and _understands_ her properly!"

"Then you're going to face off the legendary copy cat ninja just to keep him away from the girl he's in love with, Sakura?" raised elegant eyebrow at her.

Emerald eyes darken at the thought, and corner of her lips rose in a smirk. "I'm not scared to defend Natsumi. I'll make sure Kakashi-sensei keeps his perverted hands away from her and give up that crazy idea of loving his student." turned away from the Uchiha who watched her walk away. Sakura glanced behind her shoulder, "I will defend my sister, no matter what it takes."

Onyx eyes narrowed at the pink haired, gave frustrated low growl. He could easily recognize the meaning behind the last statement she threw at him. _**Coward. Failure.**_ The words he loathed to be reminded of and yet the stupid gall had the nerve to tell him off! "If that's how you want to play it, Sakura. I'll make sure Natsumi ends with Kakashi-sensei and we'll see whose the biggest failure." smirked as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

0-0

* * *

Mismatched eyes tiredly shut before snapping open, shaking his head to keep himself awake knowing nurses were ready to report to the hokage. Stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest to get comfortable on the metal chair they provided for him. He didn't care if there wasn't a chair or if he had to sit in chair made of needles to be next to the sleeping girl, he'd do it in a heart beat.

_'When are you going to wake up Natsumi?' _the lonely thought kept repeating itself each time the sun got off duty and the moon took its place in the dark sky.

Shoulders drooped as his conscious laughed at his weakness, _**"She'll never wake up...she's lost in limbo."**_ cackled his conscious and Kakashi bite his lip at the dark thought. Was he just a sitting duck, waiting for a miracle that was slowly becoming a lost wish. Yet when his eyes looked at the machine above her where the heart beats were being recorded, he knew it was matter of time. Kakashi wasn't a patient in his younger days, when fingers closed around the lonely pale ones, he knew he could wait for her.

"What's a couple of months or years going to hurt as I wait for you to wake up?" he teased to the sleeping blonde. Sad smile hid behind Kakashi's mask, and gave a tiny squeeze of the hand he held before lifting it up to give small kiss on her palm. "Please wake up, Natsumi...wake up. I love you."

* * *

0-0

* * *

Natsumi quietly laid relaxed in a field of tall grass as she smiled comfortably under the bright sun rays. Her long hair resting comfortably to the side in a lose braid as she breathed in the sweet smell of wild flowers she remembered as a child when she went running through the forest. Suddenly the warm sun rays disappeared, as dark shadow fell over her. Azure eyes fluttered open to see a frowning red head as amber eyes glared down at her. "So this is where you were hiding, stupid girl."

Natsumi felt the heated stare roam down her body where she knew her favorite blue sundress seem to amuse the demon. He had teased her constantly through the years on how she failed at showing her "goods" till she finally bought a dress months ago to quiet the complaining demon. "Kyuubi?" staring at the human form of the demon dressed in simple shirt and slacks as his mid-back long hair was tied neatly in a braid.

"Do you know how long I've been searching though your empty head? Weeks!" glaring more darkly at the confused girl as she stood up to face him.

"What do you mean weeks? I've been here barely all day!" saw amber eyes dim at the answer.

A clawed hand pushed back a lose blonde hair behind her ear, "You've been here for almost a month and half Natsumi. You are practically on the border of limbo because of your close death." Natsumi shook her head, feeling her stomach suddenly flip flop in nausea.

"That's can't be! I was here waiting for someone, I can't be lost!" allowed the older boy to pull her in tight hug, as she trembled at the frightening thought of almost disappearing.

"Stupid girl, the things you make me do. Come now" tried to pull the girl away from the fields yet frowned when azure eyes suddenly lose awareness. "Natsumi?"

"I'm tired...so tired. I don't want to wake up." the blonde fell to her knees and smile fondly at the ground below her. Let her self fall back on her back, curling to the soft tall grass as it gently embraced her to the sleep she suddenly needed.

Kyuubi snorted, tried to grab the girl again but as is fingers went to grab her, they went through. Shaking his head, he attempted once more only to get the same results. Watched in horror when the young girl he considered a small sibling start to fade away to limbo as the sun started to set on the horizon. "Natsumi get up! You can't stay here in limbo!" he growled but the blonde only smiled.

"Good-night Kyuubi." she whispered unknowingly sealing her fate as the sun began to tick her time as she faded away into limbo.

"I love you. I love you." a familiar voice rang in Natsumi's ears, and it kept echoing like a broken record.

"Do you hear that Natsumi? Its Kakashi. You remember him don't you?" Kyuubi tried to keep the girl awake as the jonin's voice seem to keep her from spiraling deeper into limbo.

"Kaka...shi?" azure eyes teared up when she gazed up at her older brother and saw him smile sadly at her.

"Wake up silly girl. Go back home. Don't fade away to limbo." Natsumi smiled sadly at the older boy feeling herself suddenly fade away into nothing. "Please let her wake up." the red head whispered a prayer before fading away as well.

* * *

0-0

* * *

Kakashi rested his head on the edge of Natsumi's bed as he held the small hand in his large on in reassurance, feeling the pulse. Snapped eyes his eyes open when the heart monitor started beeping loudly, turned his gaze to the blonde feeling her fingers in his own twitch and give a hard squeeze. "Natsumi?" he called to the girl, feeling his heart tighten in excitement and fear of what girl would do.

"Kak..ashi?" the croaked voice seem to snap Kakashi from searching for the nurse call button to look down at teary azure eyes. Felt her fingers squeeze his in fearful grip.

"Yeah I'm here, Natsumi. Welcome home." he whispered gently to the crying girl, leaning over to place a small kiss on her forehead as warmth finally filled his heart.

His girl was finally back home...

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
